


You won a seven nights stay in Paris

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, almosr based in canon, some gay shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You remember Vanjie being over excited about Brooke Lynn winning the Paris vacation? Well, they went together. And things got complicated.





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy y’all it’s me your girl Evelyn, resurfacing of course when another season starts. As always I gotta come up with some ship, so here’s my BrookexVanessa, I have no idea how to call it though. Branjielina? Probably. This is based in canon, I’m gonna use female pronouns and drag names so there’s no confusion. Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start getting complicated.

The problem with winning something it’s always hoping to collect the prize alone, in peace. Especially if that particular prize is really huge. After her best friend had told her he couldn’t come since it was his wedding anniversary, Brooke Lynn Hytes, 32, carefully texted the season eleven groupchat.  
She wanted to have fun, but also see the monuments, museums, landmarks. Come on, it was Paris after all. Paris. One of her favorite cities. She had been there in the past with her ballet company, but she hadn’t had the time to really see that beautiful place. She was hoping for someone interesting, curious, cheerful, to answer her desperate “Hey, anyone wanna go to Paris?”.  
Of course Silky was the first one to answer: “Mama’s too booked, sis”.  
Then a couple of others. A’keria was getting ready for what probably was one of her last pageants. Nina was about to host a new charity event. Plastique probably couldn’t even read.  
Brooke Lynn was about to turn off the phone and go to Paris all alone, when Vanessa texted her privately.

-Saw the episode? Remember that I was the one who wanted to come with u!  
-I remember love xx  
-Then it’s settled. Fully cancelling all my gigs. When is it  
-After my bday  
-Like I know when that is, girl  
-March 10th lol  
-Cool love that. We’ll get those French cookies sis  
-I’ll send you the details right now then :)  
-Can’t wait!! 

And then, a profusion of kisses emojis and many many red hearts. Brooke couldn’t believe she had just accepted to go on a 8 days trip in Paris with notoriously batshit crazy Vanessa Vanjie Mateo. She was fun to have around, for sure, and she was also one of her closest friends after the competition, but they’d never travelled together. Although skeptical at first, Brooke smiled. It could’ve been fun.

////

This is gonna be a big mess, Brooke thought as soon as Vanessa started running towards her at the JFK airport, New York City. She practically jumped at her neck, showering her with affection.  
“So nice to see you again girl! I’ve missed your face! You look amazing, these first weeks of fame have done a body good”, she said, tapping on her arm.  
“Thank you Vanjie. You look fantastic as well”, commented Brooke smiling wide. She loved Vanessa dearly, but she was dragging along what seemed like an entire wardrobe packed into one giant, plus a handbag and a sparkly backpack.  
Brooke felt all the eyes on them as Vanessa started chatting loudly, catching the attention of a group of girls who eyed them and pointed at them giggling. They’re fans of the show, maybe, Brooke guessed, or maybe they’re just laughing at a loud obnoxious gay couple at the airport ready for their honeymoon.  
Except for the fact that Vanessa and her weren’t a couple, nor on their honeymoon: they were sharing a price won at a transvestism competition. The usual.

////

On the plane, everything went… not as planned. Vanessa didn’t say a word for the whole flight, pleasantly surprising Brooke who was expecting eight hours of non-stop blabbing. Instead, Vanessa fell asleep right away, AirPods in, head propped on a tiny pillow and her soft lips semi-open. Brooke couldn’t help but smile, adjusting herself on the seat and turning on her classical music playlist that she used to listen before bed. The last thing she remembered was the Carmen overture playing, and Vanessa’s sleepy face turning gently towards her.  
She woke up when the plane landed pretty roughly, shaking both of them in their seats. Vanessa was candidly sleeping with her head resting on Brooke’s shoulder, nuzzled into her neck.  
“What the fuck was that…!”, Vanessa said, suddenly nervous, that surely want the best wake up call, “A turbulence?”.  
“You… own… everything…!”, Brooke joked, and Vanessa punched her on the shoulder, “You’re so stupid girl! No but seriously, have we landed like… that was quick!”.  
“Only because you slept all the way through”.  
“I needed some rest okay? Making coins every night is hard as shit you know that!”.  
“I do Vanjielina, I do. Let’s grab our stuff and get the fuck outta here, my legs hurt”.

////

“What do y’all mean with ‘My suitcase is still in America?!”.  
“Yeah, so sorry Mr. Cancel… apparently your suitcase wasn’t embarked… they’ll be delivered to your hotel as soon as possible, unfortunately that won’t be possible until… let me check… four days from now, we’re going through a strike, again, and we won’t have incoming flights for a bit”.  
“What will I do then? I have no clothes, no shoes, no nothing!”, Vanessa groaned in stress.  
“Listen, I know this situation sucks, but I’ll be more than happy to lend you my clothes. Also, don’t you have your toothbrush and stuff in your handbag and backpack? You’re gonna survive just fine. And don’t you wanna go do some shopping? We could find some really cute stuff for you to wear these days”.  
Vanessa looked at Brooke with puppy dog eyes.  
“Thank you sis… I really need some positivity right now or I’ll have a nervous breakdown”.  
“It’s nothing Vanjielina. Now let’s give them the b&b address and we can get the fuck outta here. We’re in Paris and I haven’t seen the city yet!”.  
“You’re right”, said Vanessa smiling as usual, “I’m tired of this shit. Let’s go”.

////

The bus from Orly to their b&b in the luxurious XVI arrondisement took forever, but as soon as they arrived they were blown away. The classical Parisian house, just behind the Trocadero, with its characteristical blue roof, round windows and narrow appearance was stunning in the daylight, and its white curtains masked the surely elegant interior from unwanted stares.  
“On here it says that the owner is a certain Mathieu Pepin…”, Brooke said consulting her receipt on her mail app.  
“Let’s wake up this motherfucker”.  
“Wait, Vanjie…”.  
Too late, Vanessa was already torturing the intercom: “Hello, hi? Someone there? We’re here!”.  
“Vanessa!”.  
“What? I wanna go explore!”.  
“Yeah, but we shouldn’t…”.  
“Oh my God! I can’t believe it!”.  
Brooke and Vanessa turnt around, only to face an overenthusiastic blonde guy with curly hair and a light beard all over his chin and jawline. “Miss Vanjie and Brooke Lynn Hytes, in my apartment…! This is a dream come true”.  
“Oh, hi, I’m Brock, nice to meet you, but you can obviously call me Brooke as you know us from the show”.  
“Of course I know you two! I’m so happy to have you here, I’d guide you inside personally but I have quite a few things to do. It’s not hard though, the last floor is all yours. Here’s your set of keys. This opens the main door, while this opens the apartment… oh, I’m Mathieu by the way… here’s your WiFi password…”.  
Brooke giggled, this Mathieu guy seemed kinda all over the place but he owned a flat in one of the most expensive Parisian neighborhoods, he must’ve been someone important. Or at least very rich.  
“So sorry I have to leave you this soon. Does any of you speak French?”.  
Vanessa shook her head, while Brooke said: “Kinda… the basics. The very basics. Toronto is not a French speaking area. I studied it in school but…”.  
“Oh, don’t worry! You’ll survive just fine with just English around here. Have a great staying! Can I be a little indiscreet?”, Mathieu said winking, “I’m so happy the rumors are true! Have fun you lovebirds!”.  
Then he kissed both of them on the cheeks and rushed away, chatting loudly on the phone in perfect Spanish.  
“The rumors? Which rumors?”.  
“I ain’t got no idea girl… let’s get inside this fucker”, Vanessa shrugged, grabbing Brooke’s backpack and bringing it inside.  
Fortunately, they managed to get inside that tiny elevator, squished and uncomfortable but still, the doors closed.  
“Looking at it positively, if we still had your suitcase we would’ve had to run this thing twice”, Brooked said jokingly, to cheer Vanessa up. It worked, and she smiled back.  
They arrived at the apartment, the only one on the last floor.  
“Oh wow, it’s really fucking big!”, Vanessa exclaimed stealing the keys from Brooke’s hands.  
“Do you say that very often Vanjie?”.  
Vanessa gave her the middle finger: “Shut up you whore… and carry your shit inside”.  
Brooke laughed, following her friend into that beautiful apartment. Light entered the open space softly, waving over the modern furniture, the wooden floor, the white curtains.  
“This place is stunning! C’mon drag race sponsorship! Okay I gotta explore”, said Vanjie dropping her stuff on the floor and running into the various rooms.  
“This bathroom is huge!”.  
“Oh my God look at this kitchen!”.  
Brooke left her suitcase as well, dropping her bag on one of the huge sofas.  
“Bitch… you should really come and see this”, Vanessa called her from the last room. It must’ve been the bedroom. Brooke started fantasizing on how beautiful and big their beds must’ve been.  
Vanessa was blankly staring at one, huge ass bed. A single king sized mattress.  
“Now I see why that bitch told us he was happy the rumors are true”, said Brooke.  
They looked at each other in the eyes.  
“Yeah sis”, Vanessa told her, “They think we’re banging”.


	2. Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they admire art. And I’m not just talking about paintings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehy there! It’s your girl Ev back on the beat, so happy for all the love on the first chapter, this is a slow burn so stay tuned you won’t regret it. I want to gradually build some tension and in this chapter we’ll see some. Enjoy! Also just wanted to add that this fanfiction doesn’t take in consideration canon, so take this as they never had a thing on the show and they’re falling in love just now.

Waking up alone in Paris is one thing, waking up besides a handsome man in a beautiful bed in an even more beautiful apartment in the best part of the city is another. Brooke yawned, lazily turning off the alarm set for 8 am, and gradually lifted Vanessa’s arm from her waist.  
“Please mom, five more minutes…”.  
“I’m not your mom, Vanjielina… and you’re heavy”, Brooke giggled sitting on the bed and gently running her fingers through her friend’s messy hair.  
She wasn’t much of a touchy-feely type, except for her cats, which she loved to cuddle with, but Vanessa had that warm and welcoming aura to her, she couldn’t help but relax and open up. The day before they had just walked to Notre Dame (a quite long walk actually), got an ice cream, took some nice pictures on one of the bridges, hanging out like life long friends. Then, they had come back to their apartment, quite wasted from the crazy jet lag, and they had fallen asleep almost immediately; Vanessa still had her t-shirt on. Brooke thanked her for forgetting to take that off: she didn’t know what she would’ve done seeing her toned chest naked, with that amber skin exposed and flushed.  
Brooke went to the bathroom, grabbing a pair of comfy jeans and a t-shirt, and took a nice shower, casually leaving the door open. She didn’t know what she meant with that: was it an invitation? Was it just because they were close enough at that point? They had in fact spent so many weeks shoulder to shoulder, but the atmosphere during Drag Race filming was radically different from the relaxing vacation they were having.  
That many men all together, cut off from the rest of the world, it was hard to resist. It was then when Brooke had started to look at Vanessa differently. But when they came home she thought that it had been just a consequence of the situation, a casualty. Instead, as the words of the iconic song said, the cause had been removed… but the symptom stayed.   
She immediately switched the water temperature from hot to cold. She needed it.

////

“Where we going today sis?”, Vanessa asked as soon as they stepped out of the house.   
“The Musée d’Orsay. There are a lot of beautiful sculptures and paintings there, even some Van Goghs. I planned this trip hoping to go with my best friend, and he’s kinda into arts, so I hope you don’t get too bored”, Brooke said slightly worried. Classic Canadian courtesy.  
Vanessa smiled and patted her arm: “Don’t worry sis it’s all good. I love arts. Plus, you could explain some shit to me. You’re giving me this cultured vibe”.  
“I’m really not, but thank you. In the museums I usually try to listen to a guide who’s telling stuff to a group of tourists, and I grab some info from them. We could do the same thing”.  
“Yeah, I love mooching culture. Agreed. Let’s go”.  
“I wouldn’t call it mooching”.  
“How would you call it”.  
“Oh, we’re just there… casually listening”.  
“Why don’t you get an audio guide then”.  
Brooke smirked: “I'd rather listen to your weird comments about the paitings and   
sculptures. You can be really funny Vanj".  
"Maybe that's the best compliment you've ever given me. But how can I blame y'all, it's true".  
"Don't flatter yourself too much. Now let's get on this subway, it's damn late".

////

Vanessa was completely silent, staring at one of the biggest   
paintings in the whole museum, “L'école de Platon”. She bit her lip and   
got closer to the painting. Brooke found her like that, eyes scanning   
every single inch of the painting with an inquisitive stare.   
“Hey Vanjielina”, she asked, “What are you looking at?”.   
“This painting. I know no French but apparently it's like a lesson or something. Plato is teaching. Beautiful, isn't it”.  
Brooke approached her to look at the painting, but Vanessa grabbed her by the arm and brought them a few feet back.  
“Here. You have to watch it from afar first, and then you can get closer. Just like with another person”, she said, unusually soft. Then, she went back to her previous spot, standing perfectly still, captivated.  
So, Brooke let her eyes admire the stunning painting from the perspective Vanessa had chose for her: the scene depicted was a garden in Ancient Greece, where many beautiful young men, barely clothed, were listening to the philosopher talk. Brooke got one step closer, and as she walked towards the painting she started noticing more and more details: the veins of the leaves, the single strands of hair, the lights and shadows of the boys' muscles. Vanessa became part of the painting   
herself: the curve of her back, her hand on her hip, the tight fabric of the jeans agains her legs, her short, dark hair hidden under her hat,   
they all seemed to fuse with the painting, as if she was listening to Plato as well, covered in only a piece of pastel fabric, with laurel leaves on her head. Brooke walked right besides her, and stood still as she examined the lines of her nose, lips and chin from just a few inches away.   
“Have you noticed?”.  
“What?”, Brooke asked.  
“All the details. Amazing”.   
Vanessa had never sounded more serious.   
Brooke nodded: “Were they all this gay in Ancient Greece?”, she asked jokingly, referring to the boys' naked bodies all so close to each other.  
Vanessa chuckled: “If so, gimme a damn time machine girl because this looks   
like literal heaven. I mean, look at their abs and thighs. Fuck.   
Perfection. Look, they even have a goddamn white peacock there. It can't get any gayer than this”.  
“Trust me, we can find a gayer painting”.  
Vanessa smirked: “Wanna bet?”.  
They shook hands: “Bet”.

////

Vanessa and Brooke spent two hours total, almost running all around the Musee   
D'Orsay, trying to find a gayer painting, failing miserably. They found   
each other again in front of which was probably the biggest work of art   
in the whole museum, called “Les Romains de la Décadence”, a scene of   
daily life in the Roman era, at the baths.  
“Found anything?”.  
“Nope”, Vanessa shook her head.  
“Well, that ecol of something something was pretty gay. I doubt we'll find anything better in the whole damn vacation”.  
“So you give up, mh”.  
“I'm not giving up, I'm just saying it's fucking hard. And also I'm hungry, I wanna eat. Let's get out of here”.  
“Agreed”.  
They turnt around, going towards the entrance, when Vanessa stopped suddenly and pointed at the big painting.  
“Wait, Brooke, sis!”, she laughed, “This lady looks like you in drag”.  
Brooke followed Vanessa's finger as she was guided to a beautiful woman   
wrapped in white clothes, laying in the centre of the painting. She   
looked slightly bored, but beautiful indeed, and she has a long nose and  
big lips.  
“She only kinda looks like me”, Brooke said, “But thanks, it means you find me as beautiful as a work of art”.  
Vanessa's big brown eyes were all over her. Then, she said simply: “Yes”.

////

They had lunch at a local café, sitting alone at a table eating pan au   
chocolat, a classical french sweet with bread and dark chocolate, and   
got coffees. They weren't in the mood for an actual lunch, they would've had plenty of occasions for that in the next few days.   
"It's so fucking good", Vanessa said biting into her pan au chocolat.   
"I know right? We don't have this in Canada. Or at least not this good".  
"I'm a slut for good chocolate".  
"You're a slut in general".  
"Excuse me, I'm a respectable young lady!".  
Brooke laughed and took a sip of her coffee.  
"What's up next then?", Vanessa asked after a couple of seconds of silence.  
Brooke looked at her notes app: "Mont Martre tonight, and I've also found the best crepes place in all Paris at the bottom of the hill. You like cheese, right?".  
"Bitch have you seen me? I ain't got this thick eating fruits and shits. I love cheese".  
Brooke chuckled: "Happy to hear that, because they do excellent cheese crepes. And also sweet ones, like with nuts and strawberries and whatever you want. It should be super good".  
Vanessa smiled widely: "You got me excited now, fuck! You've really planned this mh?".  
"Yeah I did, even though it's a plan shaped around Steve and me, so like... do you wanna go to the Louvre some time?".  
"That's where the Mona Lisa is, right? Of course I wanna go, I wanna see what's the buzz all about. Like, is she really that special? Miss Thing thinks she's a legend but they haven't seen my portrait yet".  
"Do you have a portrait?".  
Vanessa hesitated for a second: "Well, no, I don't, but I'll have one".  
“Where?”.  
“In the painter place. Isn’t it in Mont Martre?”.  
Brooke smiled, suprised: “Oh, so you know about it”.   
“I do know shit bitch! I’m very eloquent”, says Vanessa taking another sip.  
They didn’t get up until the sun had started setting in the beautiful Parisian sky.


End file.
